goneroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Katerina
Katerina Keys Full Name: Katerina Elizabeth Kay Keys Age: 15 Aliases: Kitty Kat (Lunes) Powers: Mind Control and Dream manipulation Aliances: Katerina is neutral and is only out to help her family but if she will show favorites it will OBVIOUSLY be with sam. Pet Peeves: People who TOUCH her brothers, people who hurt sam, Drake......-_- just......Drake.., The twilight movies, silence Before the poof Katerina lived in Pedrido beach with her two brothers, father and mother before the poof. She had a pretty simple life and was pretty quiet at her school, being one of the few kids in the F.A.Y.Z to have not gone to Coates. She was your basic geek girl. She was quiet, timid, shy and never really talked to anybody accept the seniors at her school. She loved theater and comic books the most and invested most of her time into them. It took a lot to get Katerina out of her shell but once you did, you had a friend for life. Katerina was desperate, if not a little needy, to keep her friends and would wait on them hand and foot, doing everything they wanted and letting them walk all over her. Katerina did very well in school and had wonderful grades, being the pride and joy of quite a few of her teachers, who almost saw her on the same level as them. Her good grades kept her out of trouble at home where there was plenty of it. Katerina's father Alaric Keys died serving in the military when she was very young, not long after her mother re-married to a man named John GIlbert. He presented himself as a kind and loving man but in actuality was deeply depraved and delerious. He had convinced himself that Lunes had an edipul obsession with their mother and was trying to steal her away from John, so as a show of dominance, he would repeatedly beat Lunes into submission. Katerina was terrified for her brother and was his shoulder to cry on throught the entire thing. She came across as being a strong and amazing wall for Lunes to lean on, but unknowingly to even Lunes, she was suffering from a deep depression, crying herself to sleep every night, refusing food and even contemplating suicide. Life after the poof Everything changed for Katerina the day the poof overtook them all. She completely changed her personality. She took on a "Get on or get out of the way" mentality. Cutting out all humanity except for when dealing with those she cared for the most, she trudged forward with her two brothers, using her newly found powers of mind control, something that to this day still confuses her with how docile she had been when she had goten the powers...not exactally "controlling, to bend people to her will weather that meant getting their stuff, information, or just getting them out of the way. Katerina has killed, more than once and will kill again if it means protecting the ones she loves. While traveling with her brothers in search of shelter she was shocked to find the rag tag group of Aida, Aladdin and Cale. Feeling sympathy for the group she dropped her walls and used her powers to help them escape the bandits bothering them, something she will claim to this day she always regrets. Feeling intense gratitude to her Aladdin and Cale pledged temselves to her as her personal body guards. She almost turned them away right there when Cale mentioned the mansion of his families on Pedrido beach, egar to return to her home Katerina decided to let them trail along with her group for a little while longer. Well that little while longer, kept growing and growing and Cale and Aladdin are still attatched at her side to this very day and while she won't say it out loud she loves it. She lives with them and her brothers in the mansion, attempting to be mercinaries of a kind, but failing epicly at it. 'Relationships' Lunes: ''' Katerina's brother Lunes is one of the most precious things in her life. While Katerina also adores her brother Steven she will readily admit to being closer to Lunes, having bonded with him while offering him a shoulder to cry on. Lunes brings out the best in her and knows her every move before she makes it. Lunes is one of the rare people that Katerina would kill in an instant for. '''Steven: '''Katerina's younger brother Steven means the world to her. He has given her her own shoulder to cry on through all of this and has always been there to give her a giggle. She always worried for the safety of her brother and can even drive herself into sickness about it. Being as protective of his as she is she drove away quite a few girls in his life so when Haley came along and wasn't scared off, she was happy her brother found someone, as weird as it feels to let her baby bubbles grow up she is more than happy to let it happen to see him so happy. '''Cale: '''Katerina loves Cale to death. He's like a brother to her as well and even though his protectiveness drives her INSANE sometimes she still wouldn't trade him in for all the comic books in the world. '''Aladdin: '''Katerina thinks he's a sweet little puppydog and even though she had to talk him out of a crush on her, she still maintains a close relationship with him. '''Aida: '''Katerina has tried to be like a sister to that girl but no matter how hard she tries the girl brushes her off and turns her away at every corner. '''Sam: '''Katerina likes Sam.....a LOT....Moooooooore than she wants to admit. She find him charming, sweet, brilliant, brave and one of the most amazing guys she has ever met. She also..has another little problem she doesn't want to admit....he's REALLY sexy.......and that makes it REALLY hard to focus. '''Drake: '''Hates him. With every fiber of her being she hates him and wants him dead, and is INFURIATED by the fact that she can't kill him. '''Caine: '''She's still iffy on Caine. He's frustrating but at the same time she has seen that he's....different, there's something about him. '''Amina: '''She's only talked to the girl once or twice but finds her a little......off. Point blank she's glad Steven went with Haley. '''Ariel: '''She likes her. She's tough and doesn't take shit from anyone, that's admirable to 'her. '''Raine: ' Raine is Katerina's adoptive daughter. She feels a little bit of a tug on her chest whever she sees the poor girl, and happily takes her into her home and heart. '((UNDER CONSTRUCTION. WILL ADD MORE LATER)) '